


Sirius Boutique

by Tpants



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Short Comic, Sirius' Boutique, Trans Male Character, trans related information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tpants/pseuds/Tpants
Summary: Sirius Black opens his own boutique that tailors to everyone's needs.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 102
Collections: HP TransFest 2020





	Sirius Boutique

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the HP Transfest mod for a great fest! 
> 
> Thank you to Acid, Nacho, Em, and Lucca for reading through this and helping me tweak this!


End file.
